Flame to Flames
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: 14 year old Mia Moon gets sent into the realm of Yu Yu Hakusho after being blessed by a powerful demon. She joins her cousin, Yusuke, on his adventures as spirit detective as she trains to control her new powers. She finds a new family, a new life, and love in this great adventure! Eventually HieiXOC
1. The Night Begins the Tale

This is my first **YU-YU HAKUSHO **fanfiction but thanks to my dear friend who has the old SHONEN JUMP comics that I am using to follow the story line. I will continue my other stories this is just one that has been on my mind.

Yes, this is a Hiei love story but not really. Lots of but kicking and this is mature content. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MATURE STUFF please do not read or flame. I will do my best to keep the characters in character.

My OC is mine! All characters belong to SHONEN JUMP and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Please do not kill me.

I INTRODUCE MY YU-YU HAKUSHO FAN STORY "FLAME TO FLAMES"! LET'S BEGIN!

-Radio

* * *

The Night Begins the Tale

The night was pitch dark and the stars barely shined in its wake. The forest was silent as a lone figure walked swiftly through it. Her frame was small but athletic. Her movements were delicate but carefully plotted as she moved easily in the dark.

'I am almost home.' She thought to herself.

A foreboding chill rippled through her spin as she held all alerts on and continued moving.

'Stay calm. Almost home.' She canted herself on. She was so close.

Her dark brown hair whipped around her head and faintly her red natural tones shimmered in the flicker of the crescent moon light. Her blue messenger bag thumped against her right thigh in her hurried movements as her jeans soundlessly beat against her legs. Her silver purple tennis shoes hit the ground quietly in her silent panic. Purple t-shirt hung to her flesh in the wake of her speed.

Suddenly, the forest began to change. The terrain moved, the tress vanished and all that was left was a sheer black cliff. She skidded to a stop and stared at the abyss her lungs gasping for precious air. The forest she knew her whole life was no more than an unknown frontier.

Her breathes came in short huffs as she turned in circles to find the unknown stalker that cashed her to this barren land. As she turned to face the cliff, she was grabbed by a tall black mass. Her screams were muffled by a large hand as her body was suspended in the air above the abyss.

"I bestow my powers upon you for you are the only one worthy my dear. Many troubles await you. Now return to the true realm where you belong. Learn and live. Your destiny has been rewritten." The mass's dark baritone voice chanted before going into a series of clicks and chirps. Then he tossed her into the abyss. Her cries echoed and resounded as she swirled into the darkness being swallowed whole.

The cliff and abyss disappeared and the forest returned to normal, leaving the black mass alone to stare at the spot where the cliff and girl had been.

"Good luck my dear. I hope your new life is much better than this one. Your mother would be proud." He stated as his body disintegrated into black specks.

The floor was cold to her swore body as she twitched, moving her arms to feel the floor but could not find the floor her back laid on. It was as if air, no space, was all around her. A straggling cry rippled from her throat as she spun around flailing for solid land. Snapping her deep TARDIS blue eyes open, she blinked rapidly at the dimmed light around her.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the new light as she took in what was going on.

"It is morning but why am I floating in the air?" She shouted hands gripping her hair. Pulling her knees to her chest as she dug her nails into her scalp, she attempted to regain control as a panic attack threatened to take over her. Her blue pools rapidly glanced every which way. She began to take big gasp of air in failed attempts to calm herself.

"Am I dead? This looks like a city not a canyon bottom." She voiced her thoughts out loud.

"BINGO! Welcome to the spirit plane!" An overly cheerful voice exclaimed from behind the other girl causing the scared girl to jump away from the voice.

'No, no, no, no, no, NO!' Her poor mind panicky cried. 'Botan from Yu-yu Hakusho! No I am not! Am I? Why?' Her face showed her panic and fear as Botan began her introduction.

"I am Botan, the gatekeeper or senior shingami of this realm. Are you Mia Moon?" Botan asked cheerfully. She was in her pink kimono and had her boat ore with her. Her blue hair shimmered in the rising light.

'Must…draw..NOT NOW inspiration! This is not the time!' Mia cried mentally. Being an artist and how beautifully the colors danced on Botan had caused her artistic ways to pop up in this untimely time. Mia dully nodded her acceptance of Botan's question.

"Your case is very special, Mia!" Botan continued.

"How is it special Botan?" Mia asked suspiciously. "I am dead, I was attacked and then thrown off a cliff after some guy said some mysterious magic chant and now I am met with this! How am I special Madam Ripper?" Mia ranted as Botan just smiled and stared.

"My, my. You are just like your cousin. Yes you are dead but you will revive stronger than before! The book said you trained in a nearby dojo and with your father in fighting. Those skills will be put to good use here. Had a few fights with school bullies. Kept to yourself but was top of class. Graduated at age of 14 which is your current age. Always the observant one. Took care to guard yourself and loved and had a nasty incident when you were six involving the loss of your mother. Now that that is done please listen carefully Mia." Botan spoke sternly after devaluing into Mia's history.

Mia locked eyes with Botan's bubble gum colored ones and felt the sheer intensity of the importance of her next words. Running on pure shock from what had happened to her, Mia listened closely.

"You were blessed by a demon! A very powerful demon, might I add. Nowhere in the history of spirit world has there even been a definition of a demon blessing anyone of anything!" Botan spazzed. Mia blinked owlishly.

"Okay." She stated dully. "So this is what I get for eating my bread crusts. Short height and Oh, a demon blessed me!" Mia shouted slightly enraged.

"SHH! You mustn't inform others of this. Not unless you can trust them completely. You hold such strong power that many other demons will try to capture you or some greedy human for their own desires. Some demons may attempt to eat your heart to get your powers!" Botan elaborated.

Mia's face distorted from neutral to disgust at the thought of what others could do to her.

"EEwww! I will never in any universe or life be some gross being's play thing of snack! Eeeewwww!" Mia cried and flailed her arms as if to brush the invisible germs off.

"So how am I to use or make any usage of myself when I am dead? How am I even going to revive?" Mia asked going back to her professional outlook on this subject.

"Your body is far too weak at the moment to handle the extremely strong demonic energy you now posses. We were forced to separate your spirit from your body so you could have a body to return to and so you can learn how to master your powers." Botan explained.

"Makes some sense. So my body would be destroyed if I entered it with all this untamed energy in me. So what is the training and how do I return to my body?" Mia asked.

"You are strangely taking this well." Botan randomly noted.

"If you have not noticed, but there is not much I can do with what I have right now. It would be foolish to panic and waste energy that I could use to understand my situation." Mia explained.

"Wow." Botan replied.

"So how do I train?" Mia repeated herself.

"Oh yes!" Botan snapped as if in a dace and rifled through her huge sleeve of her kimono before pulling out a grey head band.

'I wonder if she has a body hidden in those sleeves.' Mia pondered before snapping back into focus on the strip of grey material.

"Just put this on and never take it off. It will transfer the rules, skills, know-how, and anything else you need to know to you once you return to your body. You can practice using the powers when you return. So for now, just wear it!" Botan cheerfully described.

"So, it is like a program being downloaded into a computer?" Mia questioned as she connected the dots.

"What?" Botan asked confused. Question marks danced around her head.

'Oh right. This is the past so some computer stuff is still new or not even existing yet.'

"Wait…..MY FANFICTIONS! NNNUUUUUUUU!" Mia cried out loud.

"Fanfictions?" Botan questioned.

"I'll explain that another time but in reference to the first question, when you download a program or computer upload it takes time to fully transfer codes into the hard drives so basically my body is the hard drive, my spirit is the coding and the headband is the new coding that needs to be copied into my spirit's coding to work in my body. Does that make sense?" Mia explained like a professor with a few hand gestures.

"Nope! Not at all!" Botan laughed causing Mia to sweatdrop in exaggeration.

'Well, I should not have expected anyone to understand in this time and place.' Mia thought to herself.

Botan quickly grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her on to the ore so they both sat side saddle. In fear, Mia clung to the taller blue haired girl's kimono as they blasted through the morning sky.

"BOTAN! Where are we going?" Mia shouted over the rawr of the wind that whipped her hair that was not held down by the grey headband around her head.

"I'm taking you to your cousin. He's here as well." Botan informed over the wind with a smile before kicking it into high gear.

"Cousin?" Mia cried.

"Yup! On his mother's side." Botan curtly explained while making a quick turn.

Sure, she was half Japanese and spoke it as a second language but she had no idea of any relatives living in Japan itself or this universe for the matter.

"Just remember-" Botan began but was cut off by Mia.

"Tell no one. I got it." Mia answered. 'I wonder where I am in the story.' Mia pondered to herself.

"Botan! Isn't it time for Suyake to pass on yet?" A whine came from up ahead as we slowed down.

"Play big brother Yusuke play!" Suyake cheered giggling. She looked just like in the manga. Bare feet, wearing a bluish lacey night gown, long black hair with long bangs, big brown eyes, and was on Yusuke's back staring at Mia.

Yusuke was in his green jumpsuit uniform, as seen in the series, and had his slick black hair and was eying Mia suspiciously with his dark brown eyes. To Mia's credit, she did have similar looks to his mother being that she was related to him by his mother's older sister.

Botan hopped off the ore and Mia followed in suit, floating over to sit cross legged in front of Yusuke and Suyake. Mia fidgeted with her bag's strap as the two new characters stared at her.

"Who's this?" Yusuke ruefully asked jabbing a finger at Mia.

"Yusuke be nice. This is your cousin Mia. She has a similar case to yours." Botan introduced.

"How the hell are _we _related?" He asked with a glower.

"Well, when two people, a man and a women, loooovvveee each other ssoooo-mmfffhhh" Mia began before Yusuke's hand slapped itself over her mouth. She sent a deadly glare his way that matched his glare and started a glare off.

"Not that kind of explanation." He growled before slowly removing his hand and sitting cross-legged in front of Mia with his arms crossed.

"How is she related to me? She's short! What is she? 10!" Yusuke ranted. Mia narrowed her eyes before answering before Botan could.

"Your mother. Genetics. I am 14, nimrod." Mia stated darkly. She really did not care much for her height. Being short allowed her to move differently than others. The only downside was how much she was bullied about it. At least she had a chest size that was real. Other than the bullying, she really only hated not being able to reach stuff on high shelves.

"What?!" Yusuke exploded.

"Should I elaborate or do you want to, Mia?" Botan asked.

"You do it please. He will believe you." Mia huffed.

"Yusuke, this is your cousin on your mother's side. One of the only relatives that kept in touch and sent gifts to the two of you. This is your mother's elder sister's daughter. She had lived in America with her husband until her death many years ago. Mia has lived in America with her father until his death a few years ago then she was sent here to live with her other relatives. A few days ago she was attacked by a gang of ten men where she was beaten ruthlessly and died in route to the hospital." Botan stated.

'I was beat up and died!?' Mia cried mentally in outrage.

"Only ten! That sounds too easy to beat! How did ten best me?" Mia growled. She had fought a whole football team and the reserves before and came out victorious and with only minor wounds.

"What you fought more than that?" Yusuke challenged. Suyake just watched the two cousins.

"Yes, in fact, I have. A whole football team with the extra players and I think a few of the cheerleaders. That would explain the claw marks I had at the end of the battle." Mia mused as pride welled up in her. Her dad had treated her to cake after that. The pictures of them were in her photo album.

"A football team?" Suyake asked puzzled.

"Oh sweetie, a football team is a bunch of tall-very tall for us shorties-hormonal dudes that have very big muscles and are very strong. There are about eleven fielders and another ten extra players. So over twenty guys and a few girls attacked me and I won. Does that make sense? It is an American sport." Mia explained as Suyake took a seat next to her.

"Were you scared?" She asked.

"Not really hon. I was more pissed off at them." Mia stated sheepishly.

"Why?" The little girl persisted. Both Yusuke and Botan leaned in to listen to the story.

"I was a couple years older than you. It was on a Friday afternoon. The football team was doing some light practice before the weekend game and the cheerleaders were practicing on the field as well. I, sadly, had to go past the field to get home. As I walked past the players, they started taunting me and calling me names. I had already been in trouble with the school enough as it was and was doing my best to ignore the guys that started to surround me. I lost it when they mocked my mom. I lost her a long time ago and was enraged at the slander they put on her name. It made me snap." Mia narrated her tale.

"What did they say?" Suyake asked

"They said she was a no good whore who ditched her pathetic whimp of a kid. Then everyone started calling her names and I was boiling mad but I did not throw the first punch." Mia explained.

"Why the hell not!?" Yusuke exploded getting in Mia's face.

"I was in deep shit enough as it was with school. So I simply told them 'At least my mom never slept with my friends' and next thing I knew it was a battle royal with me being the only force going against them. I ended up with bruises and scratches, a black eye, bruised jaw, and some other minor wounds while a couple of the players ended up with broken bones and major bruised egos! No one believed that the shy, little freak girl could beat the star team so no charges, no suspension, just a long lecture to never do that again. I have photos of the ambulance guys bandaging me up and my dad and I eating cake!" Mia cheerfully chirped while digging around in her bag before pulling out a black photo album.

She flipped it open to the page with the pictures. On two sleeves were pictures of the team splattered on the field with medical personal helping them and of Mia smiling at the camera just like she said.

"Damn girl." Yusuke whistled. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

Mia smiled softly as she gazed at the picture of her dad eating cake and gently raced his smiling face with a tentative figure.

"My dad was a marine. After mom died, he taught me how to protect myself and survive." Mia answered softly.

"Oh, cool." Yusuke said awkwardly.

"He died in battle." Mia added closing the book and putting it back into her bag.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Suyake or getting to know each other.

* * *

TADA! Please review!


	2. Fire! Fire! Fire!

Chapter 2! I am working on these updates as best as I can but I know my other readers of OPERATION : FEMME FATALE are out there glaring at me saying 'Why you no update our story!' Well, I will it is just …..PLOT BUNNIES ARE EVIL! I swear I will update soon but this is on my mind at the moment.

Introducing my next chapter in 'Flame to Flames'

All rights go to those who own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Radio

* * *

FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Days past and Mia began to wonder if she came in early or was today going to be the day when the house was set a flame.

'Luckily my body is not there!' Mia thanked her luck that her body was not here yet. Botan had said that strangely, her body had, in her mother's will, been placed to go to her aunt's in Japan if she died young. 'Spooky.' Mia shivered as she floated around lazily with Yusuke.

"Who's Keiko?" Suyake asked.

'Ding-ding! Time for fire!' Mia thought as she followed the others and half listened as it followed the story line she knew practically by heart. The rest of the day was spent talking Keiko until we saw the guy set fire to the house.

"FIRE!" They cried frantically before attempting to call anyone.

Mia rushed away following Keiko's scent trail until she sound her coming out of the grocery store.

'Keiko hurry! Yusuke is in trouble! FIRE!' Mia sent telepathically or attempted to. Botan had been teaching her different techniques. Keiko jumped as if she heard.

'What?' Mia heard mentally.

'Keiko hurry! I am a friend and if you do not hurry, Yusuke will be beef jerky!' Mia cried sending the image of Yusuke's house on fire.

Keiko broke into a dead run as Mia flew next to her making sure that no one got in Keiko's way. Keiko dropped the groceries at the edge of the crowd and shoved her way through before dumping a bucket of water on herself then entering the flaming house.

"I got he as fast as I could." Mia huffed taking her place next to Yusuke and followed as they shouted at her to go back. Mia's mind drifted from what was happening as she barely noticed the conversation with Koenma before a path to the door was made for Keiko. She rushed out dragging Yusuke's body with her.

'You did good sweetie. All is safe now.' Mia sent with a soft smile as Kuwabara took Keiko and Yusuke's body to his place.

Suyake then stated that Yusuke had past the love test and she left making him promise to have two kids, a boy and a girl, as she left to paradise with Botan. Then Koenma popped back up and decided to mess with Yusuke. While Yusuke rushed off to check on Keiko, Mia felt suddenly very drained of energy and fell into a slumber.

-Some time later-

"Mia? Mia, wake up!" A voice called to Mia through the dark haze. Mia slowly blinked before looking around for the voice but only saw darkness.

"Hello?" She called out.

"It is me, Koenma." He stated.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked softly still feeling tired.

"About three weeks." Koenma informed.

"THREE WEEKS?!" Mia cried pulling at her hair. "How much did I miss?" She asked frantically. If she was too far from most of the action she would miss meeting Yukina.

"Yusuke has just finished his first week of training with Genkai." He stated. "You also missed his first case and his revival."

"Okay, so I a week left to get used to my body." Mia thought out loud.

"A week until what?" Koenma asked sounding confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about until it is time to worry about it." Mia stated brushing it off quickly to hide her knowledge but not too quickly to cause suspicion.

"Anyway, your body is ready for you now. The powers will teach you how to use themselves through memories of things you have seen. You will see a memory and be able to learn from it to use your powers. Sadly, that is all I can give you for I don't even know what your powers are." Koenma explained.

"Okay, so with the revival, does someone have to kiss me or something?" Mia asked dread filled her at the thought.

"No." Koenma stated.

"Thank god!" Mia gasped in relief.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"TO be alive again has been long awaited and sleep filled time. Let's get it done!" Mia cheered.

The feeling of being sucked into a vacuum prickled Mia's body, dragging her back into the darkness. Mia let out a straggling cry but allowed the force to take her.

'It hurts to struggle so I might as well go with it.' Mia reasoned as all sense of reason left her and all that was left was darkness.

AT YUSUKE'S NEW APARTMENT

"I wonder when Mia will wake up. Yusuke said she was but she's still asleep! Come on Mia! Get up already! I miss your cooking!" Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, cried.

She stared at the slowly breathing form of her young niece. Her poor niece. Her little fighter. Atsuko remembered all too well how hard it was for Mia to lose her mother, then she lost her father, and now she finally comes home only to be dead and on her way to coming back to life. Atsuko could hardly wait to see her only other relative that still cared about her and her son. All Atsuko wanted was to see her smile again. She remembered the big smile Mia had when she held up the burnt remains of a birthday cake she had made in the dead of the night just for Yusuke. The cake was a mess but Mia was so proud. The kitchen was a disaster but that did not stop Mia from asking to learn how to cook. She took the failed cake as a challenge to beat and soon was making great cakes and treats that everyone loved!

Atsuko heaved a heavy sigh before giving a small smile towards her niece. Her niece, even though she got the short recessive genes of the family, was beautiful even as she lay fast asleep in her new room.

Mia's new room was a soft lavender walled small room with soft forest green carpet, a small closet, a desk, a bookshelf full of her beloved books, and a twin bed. On the left was the closet, on the right of the door was the bookshelf, on the left of the door was the desk that faced the wall, and the bed that had red and dark purple sheets and pillows was in the far left corner. The added bonus to this room was that it had a balcony that was right across from the door. Atsuko was just about to leave when movement caught her eye. Mia's right arm twitched ever so slightly.

"Mia?" She called tentatively. 'Please wake up.'

Mia's TARDIS blue eyes sprung open and she drew in a gasping breath as she glanced around her new surroundings.

"MIA!" Atsuko cried as she pulled the shocked shorty into her arms and began to weep. "Y…you're a…alive!"

Mia's mind worked fast and remembered that Atsuko was her aunt and she was in her new home.

"A…aunty? I'm alive?" Mia spoke softly as she tested her motor skills. Slowly, Mia removed herself from Atsuko's hold and looked around her new room. She noted that she was dressed in an oversized green t-shirt and black pj pants. She carefully sat back on her bed in a daze before a small smile broke across her face.

"I'm alive!" She laughed before jumping on the bed and doing a twirl. "I'M ALIVE!" She squealed as she did a flip off the bed and landed gracefully next to Atsuko. "Aunty, I feel like running up and down the street screaming in joy!" Mia laughed. "But not before I shower!"

"Follow me, sweetie! We'll get ya cleaned and fed before ya know it!" Atsuko cheered as she dragged Mia out of the room and to the bathroom. Tossing some fluffy towels to Mia, Atsuko left the bathroom. "I'll start cooking something. Being dead musta made ya hungry!"

"You have no idea." Mia grinned before the door closed and she started up the shower.

* * *

I hope to have another update by tomorrow! ENJOY, REVIEW, and all that jazz!


	3. Training Demons Scorpions and Portals

HELLO READERS! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND STICKING WITH ME! I hope you enjoy chapter 3. I will make this longer than the last ones. I do apologize if this seems slow but it is the beginning so it has to be slow. ONTO THE NEW CHAPTER!

All rights go to the owners of Yu Yu Hakusho!

Sorry if this was slow to update. I slammed my ring finger in a folding door and it hurts very much so it was troublesome to type but I did anyway because I love you my minions and your reviews gave me inspiration to type even with the injured finger! You guys are the best!

-Radio

* * *

Training, Demons, Scorpions

After the relaxing shower and French toast filled 'welcome back to life, it's the afternoon but we're having breakfast' breakfast, Mia was left alone in her room where she prepared to go off and see the city. Thankfully, Atsuko had washed and put all of Mia's clothes away for her in her time asleep. Mia had made sure that her pictures where safely tucked away in the desk before she had gotten dressed. Slung over the desk chair was her trusty messenger bag in all of its dull, weathered sky blue glory. Mia quickly fixed her thick mess of hair in the small mirror Atsuko had put on her desk before giving a small smile.

'I can feel my hair again and my feet are firmly on the ground. I can be alive and everything's perfect, for now.' Mia chuckled.

Soon the Four Saint Beast will launch their attack and send the ransom note to Spirit World.

'I will stay and help Botan. The boys will be fine without me. Botan is going to need all the help she can get.' Mia reasoned to herself as she smoothed out her outfit. She smiled at it. She was wearing her blue t-shirt that had the TARDIS on it from her favorite British TV show 'Doctor Who' and comfy blue jeans with her grey running shoes.

'Thank the heavens they have Doctor Who at least here. Sadly, I have to wait for any of my other beloved shows and movies to even be put into thought.' Mia sighed mournfully but smiled again as she whipped her bag over her shoulder. 'I'm alive, and that is all that counts right now!' She mentally cheered.

She was going out to practice her powers. She was going to walk around, see the sights, find a forest, and train! Her bag thumped against her side as it jiggled with the weight of the supplies Mia had packed in earlier. She had packed some food, a notebook to hold any notes on her powers, some pencils, a sharpener, her id, and a jacket in case she stayed out too late.

Practically skipping out of the room, Mia called out to Atsuko.

"Aunty! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Be careful! I still need ta eat one of yer cakes again before you die!" Atsuko called back and laughed for a few minutes with Mia.

"I promise to make you some treats after we go to the store tomorrow. Later!" Mia promised and ran out of the apartment. Her heart felt free and full of life as she raced down the stone stairs and out to the streets. She could hardly remember feeling this safe and happy after her father's death. Once on the street did she slow to a relaxed pace and took in the feel of the city life.

Mia took in everything. All the shops, the people, the atmosphere, and it all made her smile from ear to ear. Soon she left the shops and entered the more urban area with homes and parks. More humans her age walked the streets and a few younger ones waved at her as they passed. It took her awhile until she found a clearing in the park's forest far from prying eyes.

"5:30, time for training." Mia chimed as she set her bag down and walked a few steps away before going into light stretches. She thought back on Koenma's words and it stumped her. 'How am I supposed to control my powers? 'Your mind will tell you what to do' Oh really! So I have to meditate maybe? Let's go with that.' Mia thought out before closing her eyes and calming her heart rate down.

Soon an image of part of an episode of 'Fairy Tail' with Erza fighting with her sword welder magic showed up. Mia thought on this and waited for another image to come. The next was of the cartoon 'Avatar' with Katara doing that strange octopus water fight move. This only confused Mia more.

"What the hell? Am I supposed to force my powers and try to do the moves? Might as well try to do what they are seemly trying to tell me to." Mia muttered to herself feeling helpless in the situation. Her body moved into a well rehearsed fight position that she had been drilled into learning since she was little. Her form flowed in a sort of dance and she felt the pull of a strange power. Energy moved around her and she latched onto the stream with resolve to learn and pulled the power in.

Fear filled her as she opened her eyes and saw energy flowing towards but not only that, it was followed by liquid metal. Moving through the air and dancing with the wind and it glided towards her as if being pulled by a magnet. Octopus like tendrils swirled around her as she continued to move. With a strange feeling of familiarity with this power, Mia thrust her arms up. The metal plowed up from the ground and followed her command to move and stab at whatever she aimed for. Mia spent the next hour learning how to make the metal move with her martial art moves.

Mia gasped for breath as she took a break. Her mind thought back on the first image she saw of Erza. Slowly, Mia moved into a stance of holding a sword but without the sword part. She focused her energy on converting the metal into a weapon in the palm of her hands. Her hands heated up and something solid formed in her hold. Mia opened her eyes and stared at the beautifully crafted sword that sat in her hands. She gave it a few test swings before going into practice kentas. A strange itch made its way known to her from time to time but Mia brushed it off as just an itch, nothing more. It was much more than she knew but then it was too late.

A massive roar broke Mia out of her focus and she turned only in time to see the giant ogre jump to attack her. Instincts frozen as she braced herself for impact. The ghoulish blue-green skinned ogre's attack never made it to her as its roar was cut off into a gut retching gurgle. Instead of an ogre, in a pile of blue-green mush was the remains of it left in front her.

Mia took a shaking step back and stumbled a bit at the sight.

"Wh…wah….what just happened?" She choked out. An image of Gaara from 'Naruto' when he was attacked and his sand beast protected him came to her.

Mia took some more deep breathes to calm herself over what just happened and regained control of her heart rate.

"Okay…okay so I am a force field of metallic particles just waiting to strike and kill?" Mia asked out loud and was thankful no one was around to hear her. "Okay. SO that itch means a demon is near. Okay, demon radar. Got it. I can make swords and metal tentacles appear and fight with them. Anything else?" Mia asked out loud as she finished writing those listed abilities in the notebook. She was doing her best not to freak out completely. The image of Gazille from

Fairy Tail' and his metal dragon powers to form on his arm like armor.

"Okay, so I can do that. Can we make it invisible? That would be handy." Mia asked trying not to question her sanity for having conversation with a strange thing in her brain. A thumps up showed up in her mind and Mia gave a small smirk. "Sweet. We can be like ninjas."

Mia quickly packed up her things and without a look back at the remains of the demon ogre; she left the forest for home. As she waltzed down the sidewalk, she hummed a tune to herself; completely happy even though she just killed a living being. It might be the blessing working on her and giving her slight tolerance to such action or she was working on pure shock. In the midst of her blissful walk, two blurred figures rushed past her on rooftops; giving not even a second glance at her as they headed in the direction Mia had came from.

* * *

The two figures moved swiftly through the forest to the clearing where Mia had just been a few minutes ago. They walked over to the pile of goo that had been the ogre.

"What do you make of it, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he kneeled before the remains to inspect them.

"I sense high demonic energy but not to our level." Hiei answered crisply. His red eyes coldly scanning the area for any signs of what did this. All traces of that energy were gone, except for the spot of the remains. "You have been around longer, Kurama. Shouldn't you know something at least to this high of a level? It is almost up to our level of power." Hiei stated as he stared in the direction they had came.

"I don't know everything, Hiei. But this is interesting." Kurama said with little emotion.

"Hn." Hiei growled as the wind blew around them.

* * *

"I AM IN HHHHHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEENNNN!" Atsuko sang as she took another bite of delicious chocolate cake that Mia had made.

"Thank Aunty." Mia laughed as she ate her piece of cake.

"I still can't believe you don't get to go to school! Why couldn't Yusuke get some smart genetics like you?" Atsuko commented while taking a drink of coffee.

"Well, I was raised by super smart military men. They drilled math equations into me day and night. Science was a second language with those guys." Mia chuckled. "I am only taking a break from school until I am 18 like I promised dad. Not many 14 year olds can say they've graduated from high school and are ready to start college!"

The two ladies were enjoying the afternoon air as they ate cake and chatted about random things. The subject this time was Mia's schooling. Sadly, it also brought back memories of Mia being bullied at that time as well. As Mia busied herself with washing dishes, she thought back to how much time she had left before the bug storm. 'Two days left.' Her mind nudged the reminder up front. Mia huffed softly causing some of her hair to fly up and away from her face.

She had been practicing her powers all week. Mostly with her swords but put much effort into her other abilities. She had decided to use her swords as her front power and other powers as a trump card. She also learned how to make the metal tentacles be invisible to any human or demon eye.

Once finished with the dishes, Mia dried her hands off and straightens her shirt. It was a dark red t-shirt with a picture of Train from 'Black Cat' with his specialized Unlucky 13 gun and her blue jeans before she slipped on her shoes. Her brown-red hair was kept at bay with a grey headband with the ends hanging off the right side of her head. She tucked a few bills into her jean pockets incase she needed them for an emergency or to buy something but she was only going on a small walk. Nothing big and no training today.

After the ogre incident, she had chosen to avoid the forest she first was in and practice in other areas away from that area. She quickly grabbed the spare keys to the apartment and danced out, making sure to lock the door. Once on the street, Mia began to hum the tune 'Don't you worry child' by Swedish House Mafia.

The sun warmed her skin as the gentle wind blew the heat to a relaxed tone. Mia closed her eyes and drifted to a state of bliss as she continued to walk. The bliss did not last long as a stronger force acted upon Mia and caused her to fall to the ground with a 'thump'.

"Oh frag! I am so sorry!" Mia panicked snapping her eyes open to see the person she ran into.

"No, it was my fault. Here let me help you." Kurama stated leaning down to help Mia but was stopped abruptly by her.

"No sir. I was in the wrong. I know better than to walk with my eyes closed." Mia informed as she removed herself from the warm cement and dusted off her clothes.

"Those that make errors are not to be babied. They need to learn from their own mistakes." Mia added. "I am very sorry sir. I must have made you late. My greatest apologies." Mia said with a deep bow.

"No need for that. I was in no hurry either." Kurama stated with a soft laugh.

"I hope you have a good day sir." Mia smiled as she said goodbye and began to walk away before Kurama could attempt to continue conversing with her.

'Stranger danger. Stranger danger.' Mia chanted not letting her thoughts and memories turn to familiarizing Kurama for if he was here then it was possible that Hiei with his mind reading jagan eye might be near. She quickly turned the nearest corner just as Kurama called out to her. 'Nope. Nope. Nope.'

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Mia randomly cried, but it was not random at all. She stood frozen as her eyes never left the monster movie poster of a giant monster scorpion. Mia felt her cold run cold as unwanted memories fought to drown her.

"IS this some sick joke?" Mia snapped as she slowly backed away from the poster before bolting back around the corner. Her mind had started making the illusion of millions of scorpions crawling after her. "FUCK THIS SHIT! You DAMN BASTERDS GET AWAY!" She cried as she rushed past a slightly worried Kurama.

Kurama quickly looked back at where Mia had been slightly expecting a demon to come running or some attacker but was met with nothing.

"Miss?" Kurama called before he chased after her. He followed her to a small park where he found her curled up in a ball next to a tree breathing heavily and she had a frantic look in her eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked as he caustically stepped closer to her.

Her head snapped up at him, fear filled her eyes until she blinked and noticed it was just him.

"I…I am s-sorry s-sir. I must have disr-rupted you again. I I'm so sorry." Mia stuttered as she uncurled herself but stayed on the ground.

"No, not at all. I was merely concerned." Kurama explained while once again offering his hand out to help her up. Mia hesitated before she took the hand with her smaller slander one and stood.

"Wow, you were worried about a complete stranger? What are you, a saint?" Mia joked lightly as she dusted herself off and attempted to calm herself after coming to face one of her greatest fears and one of her favorite characters.

"I would not say that. Anyway, what caused your fear back there? You appeared terrified." Kurama asked changing subjects. Mia's face turned to one of dread and sorrow.

"A symbol of my past crossed my path. It is a fear I have yet to conquer." Mia explained vaguely as she readjusted her bandana.

"I am sorry." Kurama said with some sympathy. "I am Suichi by the way." He added and held out his hand.

"Mia Lou Moon. Well, that is until my aunt finishes the paperwork and changes my name to my mother's side." Mia introduced and thoughtlessly told him that little piece of irrelevant information.

"A pleasure to meet you Mia Lou." 'Suichi' greeted as they shook hands. Mia snickered softly.

"Sorry but Lou is my middle name. I guess I am too used to giving my middle dame at times. It is different here from America." Mia stated with a small anime sweatdrop.

"That is interesting. What is America like?" Kurama asked genuinely interested.

"Magical, beautiful, sinful, dangerous, hell, heaven, blissful, deadly, and many others. It can be so wonderful until darkness takes over the soul." Mia cryptically described as she gazed off into nowhere before snapping out of it. "It was nice to meet you Suichi. I wish you luck in the future. We all are going to need it." Mia stated as she departed humming the tune of 'God help the outcast'.

"What do you mean?" He demanded turning to face her departing form. She turned her head to the side to just barely look at him.

"Only time will tell." She ended and walked out of the park, leaving Kurama with mixed thoughts.

Mia continued her walk for a few more hours but they were not the blissful ones she had hoped for. No, the feeling of her movements being tracked the whole time had her going sour until she returned home to find Yusuke doffing into the cake she had made earlier.

"YUSUKE!" She squealed and jumped onto his back in a big hug.

"Ow! Shorty! What are you doing!? Hey, where the hell did you go after the fire?" Yusuke exploded with questions.

"I am hugging you. I fell asleep and I have been awake for about a week and a half. How was training?" She answered as she sat down across from him.

"Terrifying." He stated with a shiver.

"At least it's over, right?" Mia giggled successfully lifting the mood.

"Yup!" He cheered. "Hey, I'm gonna hang with Kuwabara tomorrow. Want to meet the idiot?" He asked with a smirk. She was the only one who had not met his only other trustworthy friend that was not Keiko.

"Sure! I'll bring cookies!" Mia chimed before getting up to start dinner and make cookies.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Uremishe…..Who is this kid?" Kuwabara asked as he stared at Mia who to her credit looked miffed. Kuwabara was just like in the TV show with curly bright red hair, incredibly tall, and wearing his usual light blue school uniform jumpsuit.

"For your information, I am fourteen and I can kick your sorry rear if I want too." Mia sated as she placed her hands on her hips with a glare.

Knowing that she was in for a bug hunt today, Mia had dressed in comfy blue jeans that flared slightly out at the knees, her gray running shoes, a dark red shirt with a dalek on it with in black words underneath it 'EXTERMINATE!' in bold italic. Slung over her should was her bag filled with spare bandages, bookies, some water, and her iPod that magically came with her.

Her TARDIS blue eyes that normally held a caring soul burned holes into Kuwabara's head with malice.

"Kuwabara! This is my cousin, Mia!" Yusuke quickly introduced in an attempt to stop his cousin from killing his only friend. "And yes she is fourteen."

"Oh, sorry. You're just so short." Kuwabara deadpanned which made Yusuke hit the ground.

"Yes, I know. I got the burnt end of the genetics." Mia huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "Ever heard the phrase 'Tiny but Mighty'?" She added glaring.

"Sorry. I'm Kuwabara. Sorry you're stuck living with this idiot." Kuwabara chuckled.

"You get used to it." Mia stated calmly.

"Hey!" Yusuke interjected.

Mia walked idly by with the boys as Yusuke explained his training. She was lost in her thoughts as she zoned out. Her thoughts were filled with what was about to happen. Mia was dead set on staying to help Botan against the bugs and help protect Keiko. Her thoughts were disrupted by the words:

"Hey….We're being followed." Yusuke muttered as he acted cool. "Never seen 'em befor. Wanna take 'em on?"

"Sure, I got nuthin' better to do. Might be fun." Kuwabara agreed. Mia stayed quiet as she followed them to the construction site.

"You guys know who yer comin' up against? I'm Kuwabara, the big muscle at Sara Jr. high!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, you wish!" Yusuke laughed. Mia stood back as the opponents whipped out switch blades and attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara with mumbled cries of 'die' and 'kill'. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly and easily dodged them before Yusuke blasted them all with a cry of

"SHOT GUN!" A barrage of spirit energy shots knocked all the infected guys out.

Kuwabara praised the new move before pointing out the shady guy in the other ally. They chased after him before the guy was attacked with a baseball bat.

"Hah! Hit a perfect grounder that time." Botan huffed. She was in skinny jeans, a red wife beater, and a black jacket with white shoes.

"Botan! You know this weirdo?" Yusuke asked with a smile at seeing the grim reaper.

"Hi Botan!" Mia waved from her spot next to Yusuke.

"Yep. Hi Mia!" Botan stated. "He's a resident of Demon city. Which, as it happens, is the subject of your new mission." She gravely informed.

"Demon city?" Yusuke asked stumped. Mia listened in even though she already knew most of what Botan was about to say by heart.

"It's a haven for otherworld outlaws. A group of demons known as 'The Four Saint Beast' founded a criminal organization that hides out there. Soon other fugitive felons fled to it, turning it into an impenetrable city of criminals. They're now issuing demands to the underworld." Botan explained her tone very serious.

"Demands? Such as?" Yusuke urged her to continue.

"Access to the Human world!" Botan exclaimed. "The Underworld set up a force field between Demon city and the Human world to prevent such access. But the demons want it taken down."

"Who cares what they want? Ignore 'em." Yusuke stated plainly.

"It's not that simple. See that guy who attacked you?" Botan pointed out.

They all looked over to see a creepy bug crawl out of one of the guy's open mouths.

"EEWWW! That! That is just! NO!" Mia cried out in disgust as breakfast nearly came back up. "Mind bleach please?" She pleaded. Botan went on to explain the bugs while Mia continued to try to forget what she saw.

"So what am I, snake spit?" Kuwabara interjected a little mad. Botan flipped out as Kuwabara continued his speech before Botan led them away to an abandoned building like she had in the anime. Mia had always wondered how they got to Demon city in the manga while the anime had them fall down a hole in the floor. Mia stood as far away from it as possible in the small room so she would not fall in with the boys.

'The fourth wall seems to be broken again.' Mia mentally chuckled. 'Good thing I'm not going with.'

Sadly, as the boys jumped in, something reached out and caught Mia's leg and dragged her down with them.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed.

"MIA!" Botan shouted in fear as the portal closed. "Oh dear."

Mia tumbled through the air as her anger rose before having her fall be broken by the cloaked imps that were in front of Yusuke. Yusuke stared stunned at Mia as she rolled off the bodies and onto her feet. She glared darkly at him and the little creeps around them.

"I'll explain later! Just FIGHT!" She growled as she spin kicked one of the creepy imps before creating her twin swords and diving into the fray. She was beyond mad and this fight was a good way to let off some of the rage. Mia sliced and diced the imps as they continued to swarm around her and the boys. Soon the imps began to overpower the group but that did not last long for Hiei and Kurama came quick to their rescue.

Sadly for the imps facing Mia, a group jumped her from behind causing her powers to flare making an invisible attack slam into them. The attack caused a long trench to be carved into the ground that Mia fell into with a startled cry. She quickly grabbed some loose pant roots to stop her fall. She hung there for a bit wondering what to do know until she heard Yusuke calling for her.

-Above-

Yusuke was about to introduce Kuwabara to Hiei and Kurama when he noticed Mia was missing. He panicky began looking for her.

"Who are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked slightly confused.

"Mia! MIA! Where the hell are you?!" Yusuke shouted.

"DOWN HERE YOU ASSHOLE! For the love of your mother, get me out of here! Hurry up please! Or I will castrate you!" A deadly threat came from the edge of the freshly made trench.

"What the hell made that?" Yusuke wondered out loud as he rushed to help his distressed cousin. He quickly pulled up a gasping for breath Mia.

"When…huff….I find….the fragger who pulled me….they will never…..be able to…..reproduce again!" Mia growled darkly causing Yusuke to back away slowly.

"Careful! She's not kidding." Yusuke warned causing Kuwabara to jump back as Mia stood up straight cracking her back.

"It's not that hard if you cut at the correct angle." Mia chucked darkly.

"Anyway! Allow me to introduce Hiei and Kurama!" Yusuke jumped in hoping to pull his cousin from her murderous mind set.

* * *

AND END! UP NEXT! MEET HIEI AND KURAMA. SINGING AND CURSING! ALL NEXT ON FLAME TO FLAME!

Please review! I need them to survive!


End file.
